youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Creating a Tim Drake page
__NOWYSIWYG__ Why hasnt a Tim Drake page been added yet? :We need to discuss what changes we'll need to do. They're pretty drastic, so we need to discuss them first. :Among other things we need to decide: * Move Robin to Nightwing and "Robin" page gets to be about the new Robin, or do we give it another name? * Add 5 years to all known ages? ::Can't a template similar to Wikipedia's "current age" be implemented? We can then specify the current date (set it to 2016 or 2011), and have the software automatically figure out an age. Zergrinch 00:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ― Thailog 16:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I say we make a brand new page,it would take lots of time to do all that,dont you think? :No, it wouldn't. ― Thailog 18:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I say we mirror the Batman and DC wikis and move the Robin page to "Dick Grayson" and make a "Tim Drake" page. It is less confusing and makes sense. When more than one individual takes up a superhero identity it is best to make pages for the characters than their hero types. We could have redirects like "Robin" go to the Tim page and "Nightwing" go to Dick's page. I think this will work best. Banan14kab 18:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know the "Drake" surname yet. We do have a pretty strict conjecture policy. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say for the sake of argument that this is bound to be Tim Drake. It makes things a lot easier this way. I suggest (only suggest) "Robin (Tim Drake)" and "Nightwing". It also depends if they go back and forth between both timelines, but I suppose we'd go with the most recent for chronological reasons. I also found the DCAU Wiki come to mind when thinking about the changes we'll bound to face now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :We should also take "practicality" into account. Pipe linking Robin every time will be a pain. Love it or hate it, he's the new Robin, and I think that's how he should be named. ― 'Thailog' 19:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're fine with that then sure, go ahead. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm also in favor of Nightwing and Robin. It would be consistency. cf. Speedy/Red Arrow. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Can we merge Karen and Bumblebee too? She unmasked and her relationship with Mal makes it a not-so-far-fetched corollary. ― 'Thailog' 20:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and moving La'gaan seems like a given, no? ― 'Thailog' 20:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, totally. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :La'gann can be moved. I'm still pedantic about Karen, though. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I just want to make this clear in reponse to the "Love it or hate it" comment in case there's any misinterpretation: anything that I've said on this page doesn't in any way reflect what I think about the episode. I'm just giving my opinion on the renaming of the character(s), not the character(s) themselves. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The comment was more to myself, actually. :) ― 'Thailog' 22:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, ok. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it is too premature. Unless Greg was lying through his teeth in that interview, they fully plan to expand on the six months immediately following Season 1. If this is the case, then Tim will not be the 'main' Robin. On the other hand, if the five years timeskip is the new status quo, then Tim IS the main Robin. I suggest we keep Robin for Dick Grayson and Robin (Tim) for Tim Drake/Wayne, at least until more episodes air. Zergrinch 00:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The loglines for the following episodes mention Nightwing. This is the status quo. Greg said season two would pick up right from where season one left off, and it did... in the recap. He also said season two would take place during 6 months. So, from January to July... 2016. Status quo. ― 'Thailog' 00:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it might be beneficial to name the pages by civilian identity like they do over on Smallville wikia, it would help to diferentiate between the two robins. I know it would be a lot of work but it would probably save trouble in the long run. --Zodisgod 00:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :They name the pages by their civilian identity because that's how most of them started. Even when they did get secret identities they stuck with the civilian names because that's the basis of the show. ''Young Justice is like any other super hero show through and through. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::True, very true. I just thought it would help with diferenciating between Dick and Tim. --Zodisgod 00:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I suggest we change Grayson's profile to "Nightwing" and make Tim Drake's Profile "Robin (II)" because if you just give Tim Drake the Robin page exclusively, then we'd have to go back through all pages and change all redirects where "Robin" (Grayson) is linked --Mr.NSK 7:55, April 28, 2012 :That's not an issue. It can be done with a bot. ― Thailog 00:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Then I am in favor of changing the profile names to the civilian identities. Seems simpler --Mr.NSK 8:00, April 28, 2012 ::: Resolution: Name Robin page (Nightwing with a life as robin section and a life as Nightwing section). Tim Drake = Robin (Tim Drake) --Regular Guy 01:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nightwing and Robin preferably; I'm not entirely opposed to "Robin (Tim Drake)", except that it's a pain to pipelink every time, and every clueless monkey that thinks he's helping the site uhm.. unskilled irregular contributor.. will call him Robin anyway. If the latter, then Robin should be a disambig. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 11:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::"clueless monkey that thinks he's helping the site uhm.. unskilled irregular contributor.." --Regular Guy 13:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Has nothing to do with your username, it's just a growing frustration.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Got a question? Would renaming Robin to Nightwing make all previous links for Robin redirect to the Nightwing page? If that's the case, then I can see where the problem arises. It's a lot of work for a few people to do to work out a solution... I'll help in reworking things if I'm needed. 01:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I think we should change Dick Grayson'sRobin page to Nightwing, then add a Tim Drake page. It would be much easier. :Like we said above, every Robin link can be changed with a bot. It would take less than a minute. As for my opinion, a character article should be named for their superhero/villain identity. Therefore, the current Dick Grayson Robin should be moved to Nightwing, and the Robin article becomes the article for Tim ''Drake. We can always add the "you may be looking for the first Robin" to the top of the page. La'gann can be moved to Lagoon Boy, Garfield to Beast Boy, Karen Beecher to Bumblebee (is it one word, or "Bumble Bee?"), and I think that's it. Also, do you think when Dick told Tim to "not die", he was referring to Jason? 01:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It's similar to Speedy/Red Arrow like Tupka said. If this is how it is now then Tim is Robin and Dick is Nightwing, although I found the former two easier to disambiguate/accept. If La'gann can be accepted as Lagoon Boy then I don't see why the others can't be? Maybe it's a ref, maybe he was just telling him not to die (like he always may do). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::It just seems like a fairly odd thing to say, you'd take not dying for granted anyway. 02:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::We're starting to get off-topic, but I guess it could of been seen as more critical and dangerous mission than others. Why I don't know. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Dick's obviously the "older brother". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not entirely off topic, because if Jason did exist on Earth-16, that would mean that we'd have to change how we refer to Tim, which would not be as the "second" Robin, but as the "current" Robin. 02:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Other name changes? Changing Robin to Nightwing is confusing, because anyone clicking a first season summary mentioning Robin will go to Nightwing instead. I suggest that all character pages be under 'real' names whenever they're known. That is, Speedy is Roy Harper. Red Arrow remains just Red Arrow, because the clone doesn't have a proper name and has rejected being Roy Harper. Robin I/Nightwing is Dick Grayson. Robin II (Maybe III?) is Tim Drake. That way when Garth becomes Tempest or Speedy shows up as Arsenal (missing his arm), we're not left with the same mess. (Well, the inverse mess because it will be two hero names for one character, instead of two characters for one hero name.) Piping all the Robin links is a pain in the ass, but we're left doing that for a whole season no matter what the change is. Likewise, when we eventually confirm that Barbara Gordon and Batgirl are the same person and merge the pages, a redirect can be left pointing from Batgirl to Barbara until such a time as they introduce a second Batgirl (at which point a bot can change all the Batgirl links to Barbara links and all the new Batgirl links will have to be piped like the Robins' are.) If we merge to Batgirl instead, it's just more grief when they decide to do a dark storyline and turn her into Oracle and the page has to be moved again. Leaving it as Barbara Gordon covers more bases. --Jaxal :That only works assuming there will ever be a second Batgirl, and if they decide to make her Oracle, which is pure speculation. 03:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It is pure speculation. And I hope it doesn't happen, frankly. It's just the first example that came to mind. There are more: Beast Boy/Garfield Logan changes to Changeling if they do another timeskip for the 3rd season. I already mentioned Tempest and Arsenal. Tula could become Aqualass. King Orin's son could become a new Aqualad. Hal Jordan could become Parallax. Kid Flash becomes THE Flash. And so on. ::Even if none of THOSE happen (and as I said, probably won't) new things WILL happen, or new information about old things WILL be obtained, and we'll have to adapt to it. ::My point is that whatever the decision is to handle the new Robin should be able to handle other similar changes in the future. Specifically, multiple characters using the same hero names, and a single character changing his name. Precedents make policy. Having to merge Barbara and Batgirl is an unavoidable consequence of the conjecture policy (which is a good policy). But having to merge them or move them later is making more work for ourselves. ::On the other hand, no matter what we do, Doctor Fate and his hosts will continue to make me sad on the inside.--Jaxal 03:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I personally feel that ALL CHARACTERS on this Wiki should have their articles named after BIRTH NAME. That way it makes it easier to seperate characters who may take the same superhero name at some stage. Then we can simply redirect the superhero name pages to their appropiate page. ie Nightwing > Richard Grayson Superman > Kal-El etc etc CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 16:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Since many real names would be either CIT or conjectural, I vote no on that. Also, we don't need that many name changes - the entire above ramble is hypothetical. We've got the Robin thing settled. No need for a complete overhaul because of that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's settled, fine. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' later. Hypotheticals are how we think about the future. ::Maybe it's just because I'm a programmer and am threfore willing to spend too much time Future Proofing. http://xkcd.com/974/ --Jaxal 16:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey, look. Tula was Aquagirl, Kaldur isn't really Aqualad anymore. Jim Harper, Wally West, and Artemis Crock are using their hero aliases anymore. I hereby invoke my right to say 'I told you so.' Jaxal 00:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :You mean they're ''not using their hero aliases anymore. And congratulations. :p -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC)